hetaonifandomcom-20200215-history
Solutions
This page contains the solutions to the game as the official page of the solutions was removed. Remember to save throughout the game. You can do this by clicking "X" to go to the menu. In The Game Refer to this page for the location of rooms. Warning: '''Spoilers' begin here. Continue reading at your own risk.'' Chapter I The Mansion Where None Should Enter You are in control of Japan. Go to the rom to the right to collect a Ceramic Shard. It should be located to the left of the grey table. Go to the Tatami room on the 1st floor. Collect a note at the upper right corner of the room. The notes reads "Fix the piano, repair the toilet, leave the aid kit int he drawer on the second floor". Walk towards the toilet on the 1st floor. You should encounter the Oni/Steve in the corridors. Select "stay clam" and Steven should vanish. Head to the toilet. The toilet is still not a store yet. Go to the upper-left room on the 2nd floor. Collect Germany's whip on the bed. Walk to the room located on the upper-right side of the 2nd floor. Walk towards the curtains located at the upper-left corner of the room. You should find Germany hiding inside. Germany needs water. Go to the toilet on the 1st floor. Collect water at the tap closest to the exist of the toilet. Go back to the room with Germany in it and give him the water by selecting "Give the water". Take the key that Germany gives you. It is known as Key from Germany and opens the library room on the first floor. Go to the library on the 1st floor. Steve should be in the room so be careful. Walk towards the lower-rightmost shelf of books. Japan should learn a new skill called "Dismissal". There should be an onigiri '''on the table. Collect it. Steve should bump into you when you are trying to leave the library. This is the '''1st boss battle. If Japan wins, you should obtain 25 EXP and 100 HETA, as well as leveling up to Level 2. Go to the upper-right corner of the library to collect a key. Steve should still be lurking around. Be careful. Use the key to leave the library. Chapter II Finding Friends Go back into the library. You should fine another key''' in the middle of the room. The key is the '''Fourth Floor Key, which opens the attic on the fourth floor. Go to the fourth floor. Use the key to open the door located at the lower-right side of the floor. Approach the shelf in the upper-right corner of the attic on the left side. A mochi should appear. Go back to the room with Germany in it on the 2nd floor. The curtains should turn into a iron door. Approach it and talk to Germany through it. Japan should automatically give the whip back to Germany. Go to the 1st floor and enter the room right outside the toilet. You should fine that its door is no longer there. Walk in and''' turn the switch on'. You will find Steve inside. The '''2nd boss battle' then follows. If Japan wins then you receive 25 EXP and 100 HETA and the game progresses on. The lights switch off after the battle. When it turns back on, Steven is no longer in the room. Go back to the 2nd floor. Enter the lower-left room. Japan should automatically use the Bedroom Key to unlock the door. Remember to lock the door after you enter. After a conversation with Prussia, leave the room. You will find Steve waiting right outside for you. A 3rd boss battle 'then follows. If you manage to defeat Steve, Japan's party receives 50 EXP and 100 HETA. You collect an onigiri and both Japan and Prussia level up to Level 3. Head back to the room on the 2nd floor with Germany in it. German comes outside of his door to talk with Japan and Prussia. Japan leaves the room after a conversation and Germany joins the party. Go to the attic on the 4th floor. Germany tries to remove the mochi from the wall but he fails to do so. Japan leaves behind Germany and Prussia after a while. Chapter III The Allies Go to the room on the left of the attic. Approach the note next to the lever at the upper-left corner, which reads "Up is Heaven. Middle is Earth. Down is Hell." Approach the lever and select "'To the bottom". The lever breaks. A box in the lower-left corner than shifrs to the left to reveal some cracked floor boards. Japan jumps on the floor and they crack. Japan falls into the room below (the piano room). Approach the piano from the side of the keyboard to play it. Collect Pianodream's key. Walk into the room right next to the stairs leading down to the 2nd floor. You will find North Italy inside. Italy joins the party after a quick conversation and you receive 3 bottles of beer, 5 onigiris and 150 HETA. Your HP and MP are fully restored with Italy's refreshments. Head back to the attic on the 4th floor. You will find Steve inside with Germany and Prussia. It's time for the 4th boss battle. If you win, your party receives 2 EXP, 100 HETA and an onigiri. Italy, Germany and Prussia joins the party after a quick chat. Approach the curtains at the upper-right corner of the attic. You will find a Wooden Box. Walk back into the room with the lever in it. Move the lever "To the middle" this time. A key falls into the middle of the room after the lever breaks. Collect it. It is the Second Floor Key, which opens the living rooms on the second floor. Go to the living room on the 2nd floor (it doesn't have a door). It is located on upper-left side of the corridors. Use the Second Floor Key to unlock the door. Approach the table from its top. You will find a Match Box. It contains 12 matches. Head to the room in the lower-right side of the corridor with the door. Remember to lock the door. The Axis members take a sleep while Prussia stays watch. Prussia later leaves the room while the Axis members are still asleep. Chapter IV Gunshots You should be in control of England. Go to the attic on the 4th floor and approach the red chair. You will hear the sound of America's pistol firing. Head back to the 2nd floor. You will then be in control of China. Go to the room with the door located at the lower-right corner of the corridor. Approach the fireplace. China will find Japan's clothes and they are covered in blood. Go back to England to tell him what you've seen. England joins the party again. Go to the room on the 1st floor located at the extreme right. You will find Russia and Canada being confronted by Steve inside. The 5th boss battle then follows. You should be defeated but don't worry about it. Japan later comes in to confront Steve for the 6th boss battle. If he wins he gets 25 EXP and 100 HETA. Head to the room in the lower-right side of the corridor with the door. The nations will have a long discussion once they are inside the room. Chapter V Three Paths The nations continue to discuss. Steven then comes into the room to attack them. The nations hence fight with Steve in the 7th boss battle. You will win 2 EXP, 100 HETA and an onigiri if you manage to defeat Steve.